The invention relates to a method for the manufacture of contact lenses, especially individually fitted contact lenses, and to a contact lens production system therefor.
A not inconsiderable number of people having sight defects cannot be provided with conventional commercially available contact lenses since, owing to the topography of the surface of the eye, especially in the region of the cornea, conventional lenses, which are to some extent standardised, cannot be tolerated or result in only unsatisfactory sight correction. The only solution remaining for such persons is the production of special lenses, which entails considerably more time and expense and also an increased fitting risk. Accurate fitting can generally be achieved only after several attempts. In not a few cases, re-working of the lens or even a change of lens type is necessary.
The problem of the invention is to provide a method and a contact lens production system by means of which an economical production of individually fitted contact lenses, especially the production of special lenses, is achieved. Production methods are to be used such as are normally employed for the large-scale production of contact lenses.